


I Will Remember You

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil Outbreak [21]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Last Kiss, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a live stream I've watched on Twitch on September 3. When fatally wounded by the elephant, George need to tell her something before she dies. Takes place during the Wild Thing scenario in Outbreak File #2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching a live stream on Twitch when I saw Cindy get killed by the elephant (instant death move (I would restart if that happen if I playing File #2)). Suddenly, this came up to me. 
> 
> Just an one-shot of George and Cindy.

**September 24, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

The elephant roared at them, running up to them. It knocked the two over, sending them to the ground. 

"Oh my...how do we stop it?" Cindy asked him. 

"I don't know, but we have to kill it." George said, pulling his shotgun E and firing it. 

As he firing it, David arrived at the scene and saw him and Cindy. He pulled his knife out and stabbed the elephant. It roared and lift him up, making him fly and hit the ground. 

"David, are you-" Cindy started to say, but got interrupted. 

"I'm fine. I don't need any help." David said, as he got up. 

Pulling out the tape, Cindy ran to the stand and plays the tape. The elephant heard the music and ran to the stand, destroying it and knocking her over. 

Groaning, she felt pain from the small explosion. She was hurt badly. Cindy checked her herb case to see if she got any herbs. Turns out she's out. 

Suddenly, the elephant knocked her over again and she stayed on the ground. 

"George! Help!" She yelled, as her body got weaker. Suddenly, he heard her and ran up to her. Then he pick her up. 

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay." Cindy said. "I need to heal fast."

George let her go and ran to continue shooting at the elephant. It roared and raise its legs to Cindy. He then crush her chest.

"No!" He said, then pulled out the hunting rifie and shot at him, killing the elephant. He ran over to her and check her injuries. 

"So...will I make it?" Cindy asked, weakly.

"Sadly, it's a fatal wound. You...not going to make it." George said. "...this is terrible!"

"I...know. I...guess this...is my final...goodbye." Cindy said, as she coughed up blood.

"I know...and there's something I want to tell you." George said. 

"I'm...listening..."

"I...love you. You're the only person I loved for a while now." He said. "And...here's my final thing for you."

George lean up to Cindy and kisses her on the lips. He continued to kiss her and she returns the kiss back. Soon, they broke the kiss. 

"How was the kiss?"

"Beautiful...goodbye George...I'll see you in heaven..." Cindy said, then closed her eyes.

He couldn't believe it...he was losing someone he'd knew. And then, tears starts to form. He then check her chest...no pulse.

She'd died in his hands. He soon began to cry uncontrolly. David saw the whole thing and walked up to her. She look peaceful.

"Come on, we had to go or the animals will kill us next." David said, tapping his shoulder.

"I understand..." George said, sitting her body down and kissed her again. He founded her herb case and her bandage. He took those items and put them in his pockets. 

"Do you think she'll go to heaven?"

"If there's one, yes. Well, I accept the fact that Cindy is dead now." George said. 

"Good. I hope it will heal your pain when we escape." David said.

The two walked up to the train. George took one last look on her body and got on the train...

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was very sad, right? Comment or give kudos if you like the story. And check out my story, A Beautiful Relationship. It's about the two having sex in each chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! This is me, signing out! Thank you and good night!


End file.
